Vampires like more than blood
by KitOfDreams
Summary: Teacher Diox Female Reader fic


He has you stay after class, saying he wants to talk to you about a recent grade you got. It was a good grade in his books, but on your paper he gives you a failing grade. You need a good grade to pass and you were confident you did well on that test and you beg him to retake it. Dio smirks and pats your head. Says he'll change the grade for you if you do whatever he wants.

You are so desperate that you say yes, without knowing what you were getting into. He rolls out from his desk and has you sit on his lap. The door to his classroom is closed, but its clearly not locked, and the window to the door is covered with a small curtain he put because he was sick of other students looking in. For now no one else could see you two, not even from the window but you are nervous someone could walk in on you two. Dio is as well but it only excites him, rubbing his hard cock against your back.

You gasp at how hard he is already and blush. He rests his hands on your thighs and gently strokes them, so much so its like he is tickling you. You squirm a bit but don't fight it because it feels good. He knows he needs to do something fast to get you and himself off, so he explores your body and watches your reactions. After fondling your thighs, he goes up your shirt, letting his fingers graze up your stomach. You gasp and breathe hard. Not the reaction he was hoping for. He continues to travel upward and slips under your bra, groping your breasts. You moan just slightly and he's liking the reactions better.

He lets his nails circle around your nipples and you finally give him the reaction he was looking for. You lean back against him and cover your mouth. He smirks and presses a kiss to your temple and he whispers for you to keep leaning against him. He pinches your nipples gently as first and twists them a bit between his thumb and middle finger and you are melting. He continues to play, adding pressure. "Remove your hands, love. I want to hear your voice." He purrs, voice deeper with lust for you and you listen, after all you want your good grade. You let your hands rest on his legs, gripping at him as he continues to abuse your nipples. He breathes heavy in your ear and the hot air is making you tense.

He grinds up against you more and kisses your ear, pulling your nipples now and you moan out and even start to tear up a bit. It hurts, but it feels good. He whispers into your ear that he would much rather suck them and bite them, roll them on his tongue and hear you moan louder but with anyone coming in at any moment he has to be pleased with this. He tells you how he's been attracted to you since you started his class and that he's been wanting to do so much to you. You can't form words and listen to him, face coloring darker.

You hear students start to rush about outside the classroom and Dio stares at the clock, sucking his teeth because his next class is going to start soon and he knows some kids come in early. He lets one hand continue to tease a nipple, the other dipping into your pants and under your panties. He coos at how wet you are and says this will be easier. He plays with your clit, pinching it with his nails a bit to tease before fully rubbing it. You arch and moan louder, this time he shushes you. "As lovely as you sound, you have to keep down. You don't wish to be caught do you?" And he'd pull hard on your nipple and let his hand dip down deeper, pressing two fingers into you and pumping them fast. He knows he'll get off once you do, he's already close from watching you and hearing you.

Your hands move from his legs and try to grab onto his jacket. Actually they are scrambling to hold onto anything, you are so close, you start to cry from the pleasure being too much and not being able to moan out like you want. You grind against his fingers and against Dio, holding onto his jacket and table, and you moan out " ~" As you cum, Dio pumping his fingers faster to help you ride out your orgasm. He stops teasing your nipple, removing his hand from under your shirt and holds you close, as he cums in his pants. You both breathe heavy, Dio slowly removing his fingers from inside you. You shudder at the empty feeling and hold onto him as he carefully removes his hand, to lick at what you've left on his hand. You blush and he smirks. "You taste delightful~ Perhaps we should do this another time. I'll enjoy you as a meal." He purrs and lifts you up carefully.

You see he has a stain in his pants and you blush that you were able to make him cum in his pants but you know that just won't do. You sit him back down in his chair and he protests, saying he needs to write on the board for the next class. You bite your bottom lip a little nervous that he might not fix your grade with what you are about to do, but you want to please him just as he did you. You crawl under his desk and lick your lips. He smirks knowing exactly what you plan on doing, and he unzips his pants, pulling out his cock that had begun to twitch. He sits down and rolls his chair near you. You stroke him a few time before licking your lips again. He looks down and pets your hair, saying he's definitely raising your grade.


End file.
